1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an overhead light in an articulation area of a vehicle, for example a rail vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulations are used to connect all kinds of rail vehicle modules, i.e. streetcar modules, Light Rail Vehicle (LRV) modules, coaches, etc. Modern rail vehicles use bellows all around, i.e. ceiling sides and bottom. The bottom is covered by some kind of plate order to be able to walk through. The bellows are nowadays usually made out of a kind of rubber or fabric reinforced rubber material and creates a tunnel type area without any natural light. Thus, the area is somehow less preferred by passengers. Until now, designers try to place windows as close as possible to the articulation. However, this approach is limited because car shell structure is needed close to the articulation to be able to handle all applicable loads. Additionally artificial light is positioned to at least fulfill the specified minimum illumination on floor level.
An improved overhead light in an articulation area of a vehicle is desired.